It's Not Over
by purplerave
Summary: It's 5 days before christmas and two hearts in the tower are broken and bruised. 'So much for a merry christmas' He thought. How can Beastboy make her understand that it's not over, and in so little time. A cute christmas one shot. BBXRae.


AU: I'm soooo sorry for deleting my other stories. I know this oneshot will never make up for neglecting you guys, but hopefully this will mend some of the damage I have done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians or the song It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade (which by the way is a very amazing song that I suggest you listen to while you read this fanfic. Go to youtube and type in the song name and the artist)

_**It's Not Over**_

"What do you mean it's over?!" He yelled at her. His emotions raw and strong, so full of hurt it put fear into her.

She didn't speak, she didn't even look him in the eye. She knew she was breaking his heart and the knowledge of that cut her deep, but to feel it break was like having someone cut open your limbs little by little, torturing you into insanity.

"You know what I mean Beast boy, this…" She took a deep breath. "This is for the best. I know you don't understand, but this relationship wasn't going to last forever."

"Raven don't say that! I know that's not the real reason! Just for once tell me the truth!" He screamed again. The anger in him was building and he knew he was going to burst soon.

"Beast boy what do you expect me to say!? I'm not lying!" 'Only partially' She thought to herself. "When are you going to grow up and realize that this relationship is never going to work out! You and I are too different from each other!"

"Raven stop it! Don't do this!" He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. She went limp in his grasp and didn't even bother to look into his eyes "I'm sorry Beast boy." She whispered.

He felt so angry, so frustrated and confused. His grip on her tightened suddenly and then he let her go.

Beast boy felt so defeated 'I…I can't believe this is happening… 5 days before Christmas too.' He turned from her, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 'H-he's crying? He never cries.' Raven thought

"I'm sorry this had to happen, especially during this time of the year." Beast boy could hear regret in her voice, but he hardly believed it for a second.

"Raven" She shivered, he said her name so simply that it sounded cold. "I thought I had fallen in love with you" He paused seeming like he was bracing himself for what he was about to say next. "But it was a lie."

Boom! Time stopped. Everything became blurred and Raven's hearing became smothered as she saw Beast boy's smeared form walk away from her, his light footsteps growing farther and farther away.

Her head ached and her emotions were so out of control that she felt her self grow weak. A burning pain came over her heart. She put her hand over it and clenched her fist around the skin that was supposed to protect it.

Her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't sort them out, but finally there was one sentence she spoke that seemed to stand out above her thoughts "Why does this hurt… so much?"

**3 days later**

Beast boy sat alone, so very alone in the midst of darkness on top of the towers roof top. The sun had set hours ago and so the stars blanketed him with their light. He looked up towards the moon and sighed. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." He stated out loud. "Three days without her, and I'm doing fine!" He closed his eyes with a huff, putting his hands behind his head in the process, while lying on his back.

He laid in silence for a moment and then let out another regretful sigh while opening his eyes. "Who am I kidding?" He growled at himself. "I can't stand this! I can't stand not having her here with me. I wish you were here Raven…" He looked up towards the moon hoping that it would give him some sort of a sign.

"I wish that I hadn't said those words to you. I wish I hadn't lied." He spoke to the moon as if it was Raven herself. "I know you were lying too. Why wouldn't you tell me the truth?" He sat up and let his head fall into his hands "I can't believe it's over, gone, kaput, done. Was every moment we shared really that unimportant?"

Beast boy felt the sting of his tears and before they could fall he blinked them back. He suddenly grew angry at himself and slammed his fist into the concrete ground underneath him. "You know what? I can't believe I'm just sitting here moping about this! I care about her too much to just let her go!" He stood with a new kind of fury in his heart that could only come from one emotion.

"Raven I don't care what your reason's are, because I know you feel this. It's not over Raven, it's not over."

**The night before Christmas **

She walked sullenly down the corridor leading towards the common room and the kitchen where dinner was to be served. Lately everything seemed to be moving in slow motion while her mind raced.

Her concentration on the simplest things (like putting toothpaste on her toothbrush) was fading, and it frustrated her to no end. Not having control and focus, was something that really upset her.

Not to mention the aching feeling in her heart that won't leave her alone. She leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. Her emotions were draining her of the energy she needed, leaving her feeling helpless. 'I'm not used to this' She thought to her self. 'I can't believe what happened 4 days ago is still having this kind of affect on me.'

Raven bowed her head, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself 'I couldn't even tell him the truth, the real reason why I wanted to break it off.' She let herself go back to that fateful day and replay the words that were said. A piece of her was being torn with every word that he spoke.

'I can't…I can't keep the truth from him. I have to tell him, if not for him then for me, and maybe then this pain will go away.' She continued her walk until she reached the kitchen where the table was set and food was ready. Everyone was there including Beast boy who sat in the chair opposed from hers.

Raven took her seat avoiding eye contact with him. Beast boy tried to catch her attention, but it seemed like she was ignoring him. 'Alright Raven you win this match' Beast boy thought 'But the night is still young and I'm not giving up'

Dinner was normal, well as normal as it could be with two broken hearted teenagers that still cared for each other. "Alright I'm done! I'll see everyone tomorrow." Beast boy exclaimed while he washed his dishes.

"Done already BB? come on I know you want to have a eating contest with me." Cyborg taunted.

"Sorry tin head, but Christmas is tomorrow and I need to get ready for it." With that said he left.

"Get ready for it" Cyborg quoted "What does he mean by that?" he mused out loud.

Raven looked in the direction Beast boy ran off to 'I wonder also'

**Later That Night **

"I'm so tired." Raven said wearily. Everyone has gone to bed hoping to pass the night away quickly for tomorrow was Christmas day. The day where you spend time with the people you love and care for, but to Raven the upcoming day just brought more pain.

She was heading straight for her room when she heard a soft melody come from the stairs leading towards the tower's roof. "What in the world?" Raven questioned as she made the journey towards the roof.

The closer she got the louder the music became. She could now hear a guitar playing and someone singing, but the words were muffled by the door. Slowly she opened it, but all she saw was darkness. She walked out onto the roof. The moon light caressing her skin, but she hardly paid any attention to the moon. No, her focus was somewhere else.

"**My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?  
And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense  
In playing games, when you've done all you can do."**

She walked silently around the roof looking for that voice, looking for him. She knew right away, even before she opened the door that he was the one up here. Then there he was, his back turned to her facing the moon, standing and serenading to it. She silently moved closer.

"**But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over."**

His emotions were everywhere. Moving around her like a hurricane, but the emotions that stuck out above the rest was sadness and regret, deep regret. The thing that scared her the most though, was that she couldn't tell which emotions were hers.

"**I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
Shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away  
The life I led. But I won't let it die. I won't let it die." **

"**But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back."**

"**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this wont last forever. You're breaking  
My, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell me that we will never be together. We could be over and over, we could be forever. **

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this wont last forever. You're breaking  
My, you're breaking my heart. Don't say that we will never be together. We could be over and over, we could be forever."**

She suddenly felt a change in the air, like someone opened a window and a cool breeze floats in carrying a new and refreshing smell. Soon she realized that the cause of the change was the man standing before her. His determination and, dare she even think it, love floated off of him, surrounding her.

Raven closed her eyes and let his voice fill her, not caring if she still couldn't tell which emotions were hers, even with the change.

His voice, so strong and so sure it made Raven cry, she realized that she was wrong. He was right all along, they had a chance. Hopefully they still do.

"**It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,  
It's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you. It's not over."**

He sang the last note strong while looking up at the moon. 'Thanks for the confidence' He thought to it.

"Raven" She jumped lightly. He knew she was there all along. When he said her name she could sense the hint of tenderness in his voice. He turned towards her and their eyes locked for the first time in 4 days. They saw each others hopes and fears, love's and hates, joys and regrets.

This was it, the time was now, He couldn't back down he knew she felt the same, 'Her eyes give her away' Beast boy smiled and slowly moved closer.

"The last 4 days have been really painful for me" His gaze strong and determined "but it also made me realize something." He took another step towards her.

Raven stood where she was, she was captivated by his eyes and his voice lulled her to peace. The pain slipped away from her, making her feel whole and sound. The hurricane of emotions calmed and stilled, as if they knew that what was happening required no distractions from them.

"I couldn't let you go, and just walk away with our hearts broken." He took another step shortening the distance between them. "I know you said it was over, but I believe we still have a chance. We can be together Raven." He took yet another step, and now he was arms length away from her, but he didn't reach out.

"I know you don't want to tell me the real reason why you wanted to break up, but whatever the reason is I don't care." He took one last step leaving a two pace distance between them and stayed where he stood. "Because I know whatever the reason is, it's not good enough to keep us apart. It'll never be good enough for me to ignore my feelings for."

Beast boy was about to continue when she spoke "Beast boy" Her eyes reflected how remorseful she felt. "I shouldn't have lied to you. Your right I was lying, I wasn't telling you the whole truth." She took a deep breath and looked away from him. "I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Beast boy questioned. "Raven you hardly ever become truly afraid."

"Yeah well, you had that affect on me." Beast boy was shocked 'Sh-She was afraid of me?'

"I was afraid of the way you made me feel" Her gaze falling back upon his. "I didn't know what I was feeling for you. It was so strong that I became afraid and I couldn't handle it. So I tried distancing my self from you, but that only brought pain to the both of us. I didn't realize that I had hurt you so much. I-I didn't know what these feelings could mean."

She took a deep breath and took a step towards him, leaving a foot of space between them. "I'm sorry that I lied to you Beast boy. Please forgive me."

Beast boy's eyes softened and he felt the horrible need to hold her, but he restrained himself. "Raven, I'm sorry too. I lied to you also. I told you that I didn't love you, but the truth is that I do, and I always have. I said those hurtful words because I wanted you to feel the pain that I had felt." He looked away from her feeling ashamed.

"It was childish of me, and I regret it fully." He felt a hand caress his cheek and he looked back at her. Tears were brimming around her eyes and she had a soft smile on her face. "I forgive you Beast boy."

He smiled lovingly "I'll forgive you if you say it's not over" He wrapped his arms around her and finally quenching his need, held her. She was cold to the touch, but she didn't complain, and neither did he.

She let him hold her then she leaned back looking into his eyes. Hope and love was all that she could see and it filled her to no end. She smiled again causing Beast boy to grin.

"It's not over." She whispered.

His grin grew and he held her tighter. "This is the best Christmas ever!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He laughed out loud and spun her around. His happiness was infectious and his love even more so. Raven smiled and let his feelings engulf her and she let hers free as well.

Such feelings were the greatest gifts that Beast boy could give Raven and she was undeniably grateful for them now.

"Beast boy" She called his name quietly, hardly wanting him to stop his tirade.

"Yeah Rae?" He put her down.

"I have something I should tell you" she began and Beast boy stared intently into her eyes. "I hadn't realized it until now, and I have kept avoiding it for so long that I hardly took the time to figure it out."

Beast boy held his breath. He knew that this was a monumental moment in their new relationship, and he didn't want to do anything that would cause Raven to back down. Even if it was him breathing in her face, he wouldn't risk it.

"I can't believe it took all that pain, for me to figure it out. But I guess you don't really know what you have until it's gone" Beast boy smiled at the cliché.

"But I realized now, that I need you more than you need you. But to sum it up…" Raven trailed off as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned in resting her lips on his.

The kiss was soft and loving, smooth and slow, just one of those perfect kisses that you could only experience with the one you truly loved. After a couple moments Raven reluctantly pulled away and they rested their foreheads against one another, with their eyes closed.

"I love you too Beast boy"

Raven could tell he was smiling by the way his forehead crinkled. He took a deep breath and kissed her lightly again.

Snow started to fall around them blanketing them with their cold touch. Raven shivered in Beast boy's grasp and so he held onto her tighter, trying to share his body warmth with her. "Come one Rae let's go inside. Tomorrow's Christmas."

So they walked back into the tower with their arms around each other.

**Christmas day**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!!!" Beast boy yelled as he ran down the halls pounding on everyone's door. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!"

One by one the titans awoke from their slumber and made their way into the common room where Beast boy was waiting in front of the Christmas tree. "Come on you guys! Open your presents" Beast boy tossed the presents he got them into their hands, but leaving one present behind his back.

After everyone opened the presents he gave them he walked over to Raven a huge smile on his face. "And the best present of all for the best girlfriend in the world." Raven blushed as he brought his hand from behind his back and presented her with a small black box with a bow on top of it.

Carefully she removed the bow and slowly opened the box. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what lay inside "B-Beast boy!"

"Do you like it?" he asked warily

Her eyes were still wide and she was speechless. She took the cause of her shock from the box and held it carefully into her hands. It was a silver pendant in the form of a bird. It's wings were stretched out and the chain was solid silver as well.

She turned it over and there was an inscription written across the wings. "We will be forever" it said. Then below it their names were carved in cursive attached to each other.

Raven smiled thoughtfully and then clasped the necklace around her neck. Beast boy grinned, 'I knew she would like it! Kudos to me!'

"Thank you Beast boy." She stood and approached him, as soon as she reached him she wrapped him into her embrace. Then a thought occurred to her "Beast boy when did you find the time to buy this?" She questioned and pulled back so she could see his face.

"I bought it about seven days ago." Beast boy smiled at her and her smile brightened.

"Merry Christmas Raven"

"Merry Christmas Beast boy, always and forever"


End file.
